<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bukan Salahku by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790266">Bukan Salahku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, a year skip, aki is a pro violinist to be, akiuge is implied, both akiuge are soon to be 23 this year, but i won't tag it, canon ship is there, this is actually ugetsu-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau Ugetsu tahu pegawai kafenya siapa, tidak sudi dia mampir ke sana sekalipun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bukan Salahku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sekarang baru pukul sembilan pagi, tapi Ugetsu sudah menginginkan asupan kafein. Tadi malam dia berlatih sampai jam satu dengan Akihiko, baru tadi jam delapan Akihiko pulang setelah memasakkannya sarapan. Hari ini dia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan sebuah tim orkestra, mengingat dalam sekitar empat bulan ke depan, dirinya akan mengadakan tur dunia pertamanya. Jadi, daripada terlihat mengantuk dan tak bersemangat, sudah pasti Ugetsu memilih untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe terlebih dahulu.</p><p>Kafe ini tak terlihat besar, dari parkiran Ugetsu bisa menduga paling hanya lima meja yang tersedia di sana. Dari kaca jendela terlihat ada <em>stool bar</em>, jadi mungkin orang-orang yang tidak membutuhkan meja bisa duduk di sana. <em>Well</em>, Ugetsu mungkin hanya ingin menyesap kopinya sejenak di sana lalu memikirkan kembali apa-apa saja yang akan didiskusikan nanti. Atau mungkin memesan <em>take out</em> lalu meminumnya di sepanjang perjalanan.</p><p>Pintu kafe pun dibuka olehnya.</p><p>Ada sepasang perempuan yang terlihat seperti anak kuliahan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya duduk di meja yang berantakan oleh kertas di pojok, satunya lagi seorang laki-laki sibuk dengan iPad-nya duduk di pojok yang lainnya. Satu orang pria berpenampilan sedikit urakan duduk di <em>stool bar</em>. Seorang perempuan berkuncir kuda berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan seorang pria berdiri entah sedang apa membelakangi meja bar.</p><p>Tanpa pikir panjang, Ugetsu langsung duduk di <em>stool bar</em>—dua kursi jauhnya dari sang pria urakan. Mungkin memang lebih baik menghabiskan kopi paginya di sana sembari melihat kembali daftar materi diskusi di ponselnya lalu pergi setelah dia merasa siap.</p><p>Namun, sayangnya, Ugetsu merasa dia seharusnya memesan <em>take out</em> atau memang tak mampir dari awal.</p><p>Sang barista berbalik, menunjukkan wajah yang setidaknya Ugetsu kenal siapa orang itu.</p><p>Salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui nomor satu di dunia—setidaknya untuk saat ini.</p><p>Ingin berbalik juga canggung, ingin pulang juga tak mungkin. Tak ada pilihan lain selain memesan sesuatu.</p><p>“<em>Iced Americano</em> satu—atas nama Ugetsu.”</p><p><em>This is the worst of all the worst</em>, Ugetsu menghela napas berat. Dia segera memalingkan muka setelah memesan, pandangannya jatuh menatap jendela kafe yang menampilkan mobil sedannya dari sana. Melihat mobilnya jauh lebih menarik daripada apapun saat ini.</p><p>Bahkan ketika pesanannya disodorkan tanpa suara kepadanya pun, Ugetsu juga masih belum mau berpaling. Kalau dia bisa meminum satu gelas sekali teguk <em>Iced Americano</em> tanpa pusing setelahnya, sudah dia lakukan saat itu juga. Sayangnya, meskipun menyukai kopi, Ugetsu selalu harus meminum kopinya pelan-pelan.</p><p>Ugetsu masih asyik menatap mobil berwarna hitamnya dari jendela, tapi pada akhirnya atensinya mendadak pecah. Awalnya matanya tak sengaja melirik, namun tatkala dia mendapati bahwa pria berpotongan <em>undercut</em> yang duduk di sampingnya ini berbisik-bisik dengan sang barista, Ugetsu mendengus geli.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, temannya.</em>
</p><p>Alasan tambahan kenapa dia harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumannya, membayar, lalu segera pergi dari kafe tersebut.</p><p>Kopinya hanya tinggal setengah lagi ketika barista yang dikiranya akan diam sepanjang dirinya di sana angkat bicara.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Ugetsu melirik sekeliling, tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka, bahkan sang kasir—kecuali pria urakan yang sekarang malah pura-pura membuang muka seolah-olah Ugetsu sekarang tak melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah.</p><p>“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”</p><p>Gerah, kursinya diputar. Matanya menatap tak bersemangat, <em>Iced Americano</em> yang tinggal seperempatnya itu diletakkan di atas meja. Ingin dia membalas, tapi sepertinya pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya ini tahu bahwa Ugetsu tidak akan merespon pertanyaan basa-basi.</p><p>“Kau dan aku ... apa perbedaan kita?”</p><p>Dahinya berkedut kesal, dirinya mendengus geli. <em>Seriously? Yang benar saja? Sepagi ini? Astaga.</em></p><p>Kalau yang di hadapannya ini seorang Kaji Akihiko, sudah dilemparinya seluruh kalimat sinis-sarkastis yang diketahuinya dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tapi dia tak tahu orang di depannya ini orang yang seperti apa. Ditambah sang pria punya hubungan baik dengan vokalis favoritnya—tentu Ugetsu harus memfilter kata-kata apa saja yang akan dia ucapkan.</p><p>Semoga saja.</p><p>Kepalanya mendadak pening—bukan dari asupan kafein. Dia tak suka mengulur-ngulur percakapan, apalagi dengan orang tidak dikenal yang jauh dari daftar orang yang dia suka; jadi Ugetsu berniat mengakhiri percakapan secepat mungkin.</p><p>Mata abu-abunya melirik sekilas si pengunjung pria yang lagi-lagi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, <em>setidaknya jika ingin menguping lakukan dengan lebih baik, </em>lalu Ugetsu kembali meminum <em>Iced Americano</em>-nya dan dia menjawab, “Entah. Tanyakan pada pacarmu, jangan aku.”</p><p>Ugetsu memang bukan orang yang senang memancing keributan, tapi melihat orang ini di hadapannya saja seolah-olah ada benang putus di dalam dirinya. Sekuat mungkin dia mengatur ekspresinya agar netral, tapi tetap saja tidak menjamin bahwa dia tak mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat dari tubuhnya.</p><p>“Apa kau tahu dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya denganmu?”</p><p><em>This shit. I should have anticipated this question</em>. <em>Isn’t that obvious? I mean—</em></p><p>“Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu kalau dia hanya latihan denganku. Selain itu, <em>Aki bebas</em> menentukan kegiatannya atau jadwalnya atau apapun yang dia mau. Dia punya kesibukannya tersendiri. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli pada apa yang dia lakukan—kecuali jika itu mengganggu jadwal latihan kami.”</p><p>Mungkin Ugetsu tak sengaja sombong, menekankan pada nama sang mantan yang setahunya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Akihiko dengan sebutan itu. Sisi jahat dalam diri Ugetsu tersenyum menang.</p><p>Dipikirnya sang barista tak akan mau melanjutkan percakapan ini, tahu-tahu dia kembali membalas, “Setiap bersamamu, ponselnya selalu sibuk atau mati. Aku rasa wajar jika aku khawatir.”</p><p>“Oh, wow <em>surprise. </em>Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada ponselku, apalagi ponsel orang lain.”</p><p>“Tapi kau seharian bersamanya.”</p><p>
  <em>Geez. Beat around the bush. Just stop. Harus aku yang bilang?</em>
</p><p>“Tinggal bilang kau cemburu dan menuduhnya berselingkuh denganku apa susahnya sih,” Ugetsu meminum kopinya sampai habis, pria yang bulan depan akan berulang tahun ke-23 itu menegakkan tubuhnya serius, “dengar ya, kalau kau curiga pada pacarmu, yang seharusnya kau tanya lebih dulu itu adalah dia, bukan orang lain. Aku tidak mau disangkutpautkan dengan dramamu ini, oke? Aku dan dia hanya latihan, kalau memang latihannya memakan waktu banyak, itu bukan salahku. Itu memang sudah kesepakatan dan itu bukan tugasku untuk memberitahunya untuk memberitahumu kalau dia sibuk atau semacamnya.”</p><p>Pria tersebut tak menjawab—dan justru malah membuat Ugetsu semakin kesal.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, tutup mulut sekarang?</em>
</p><p>Matanya melirik sang pria yang kini jelas-jelas bertemu pandang dengannya. Satu ujung bibirnya naik, tahu kalau sang barista belum menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk membalasnya.</p><p>“Dia yang menghampiriku. Dia yang meminta untuk diajarkan biola. Dia yang memohon untuk latihan padaku. Kalau aku menerimanya, aku yang salah?”</p><p>Pria di depannya belum mau buka mulut. Mumpung di situasi seperti ini juga, Ugetsu merasa lebih baik meluapkan semuanya. Toh lama-kelamaan dia juga kesal. Baru minggu lalu dia tak sengaja bertemu <em>kouhai</em> kesayangannya yang saat itu sedang berkencan dengan sang pacar. Ugetsu sadar bahwa ketika dia sedang berbincang asyik dengan sang <em>kouhai</em>, sang pacar yang satu <em>band</em> dengan <em>kouhai</em>-nya itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Ugetsu yakin <em>kouhai</em>-nya ini tidak cerita—anak itu memang baik, mungkin orang lain yang cerita. Kalau begini, Ugetsu juga bisa terpancing emosi lama-lama.</p><p>
  <em>Menebar bait lagi tidak ada salahnya, ‘kan?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, aku tahu. Kau marah karena satu-satunya orang yang tahu Aki sekarang bekerja sebagai bartender adalah aku? Kalau begitu, marahlah padanya. Kenapa padaku? Bukan urusanku juga. Memangnya aku melarangnya memberitahumu atau apa begitu? Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan baru tahu ketika dia cerita padaku. Kalau kau marah karena dia tidak memberitahumu, itu salahnya, bukan salahku.</p><p>“Atau jangan-jangan kau sama sekali tidak tahu jadwalnya? Kau tahu, ‘kan Aki harus bekerja karena dia sendirian? Tahun depan dia mau kuliah S-2. Biaya kuliah tidak kecil. Belum lagi dengan uang sewa, makan sehari-hari, bensin, dan lain-lain. Kau pikir dia bisa bertahan hanya dengan uang tabungannya sampai kapan? Pagi sampai siang setiap <em>weekdays </em>dia kerja <em>shift</em> jadi pelayan restoran, malamnya dari jam tujuh sampai jam dua dia kerja jadi bartender. Dia hanya ada waktu istirahat akhir pekan saja. Tahu?”</p><p>
  <em>While I’m at it, I better say what I want to say. Jika setelah ini Mafuyu membenciku juga, then fuck it.</em>
</p><p>Sejujurnya, darahnya sudah naik semuanya ke kepala. Ugetsu hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana secepatnya, ditambah sekarang kasir dan tiga pengunjung lainnya sudah memerhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi. Tapi kalau setengah-setengah begini, Ugetsu tidak suka. Lebih baik <em>going all out</em> sekalian daripada nanti malah dia yang menyesal sendiri.</p><p>“Apa kau tahu Aki ingin keluar dari <em>band</em>? Kau tidak tahu, ‘kan? Biar kuberi tahu.”</p><p>Ugetsu memandang sang barista tajam tepat pada matanya, dagunya naik dan nada suaranya dibuat lebih jelas dan menekan.</p><p>“Cita-cita Aki sejak kecil adalah menjadi pemain biola profesional. Jadi, demi fokus pada cita-cita yang dulu sempat dia buang itu, sekarang dia hanya akan bermain biola. Bulan depan ada audisi di salah satu orkestra terbesar di negara ini dan Aki tentu saja akan mengikutinya. Lolos atau tidak, dia tetap akan keluar,” Ugetsu berdiri, merapikan jaket denim yang dipakainya kemudian dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan sinis, dia melanjutkan, “lebih baik mencari penggantinya dari sekarang. Kudengar mencari pengganti tidak semudah itu.”</p><p>Ugetsu mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.</p><p>“<em>Iced Americano­-</em>nya aku suka, hanya saja esnya terlalu banyak untukku. Empat koma lima per lima,” ucap Ugetsu sembari menyunggingkan senyum bisnis yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Tanpa memerhatikan wajah sang barista, pria rambut hitam itu pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh cepat-cepat. Hari ini hari Minggu, <em>mood</em> yang dikiranya akan bagus ternyata hancur begitu saja ketika matahari bahkan belum di atas kepalanya.</p><p>Selepas diskusi dengan tim orkestranya, seharusnya nanti sekitar jam dua siang, Akihiko akan datang ke rumah untuk kembali latihan. Namun sepertinya Ugetsu harus membatalkannya. Sudah sangat jelas, dilihat dari pembicaraan tadi pun, Akihiko pasti akan sibuk dengan hal yang lain dulu.</p><p>Ugetsu memasuki mobilnya.</p><p>“Kalau <em>insecure ...</em>,” sabuk pengamannya terpasang, mobil pun dinyalakan, “jangan salahkan aku.”</p><p>Memastikan keadaan sekitar aman, Ugetsu pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.</p><p>Masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalan, dia kembali berucap, “Perbedaan aku dan kau? Sederhana. Aku hanya lebih tahu soal Aki dibanding dirimu.”</p><p>“Kalau Aki lebih memprioritaskan biolanya, kalau Aki lebih mempriostaskan <em>aku</em> dibanding dirimu, <em>well, guess what, it’s not my fucking fault.</em>”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>